broken_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Eluyemi Eriiti
Background Eluyemi Eriiti is a mountain elf, born in the mountainous lands of Imamatheli. She was named for being the youngest of 13 children. She had a comfortable upbringing. Clan Eriiti was one of the high clans and in ascent, with her mother holding a large amount of sway in the country. Her homeland rarely faced external wars, because neither Man nor Dwarf could beat her people in their mountains, while they didn't have the manpower to extend outward. However, scheming and open feuding was near constant, as every ounce of land had to be taken from a fellow Elf. Luckily for her, however, she was too insignificant or too naive to be much affected by it directly. At this time, she devoted most of her time to reading and tailoring. History Unlike some others, Eluyemi knows not what brought her to Liba Riveni. She describes her time in the void between worlds as particularly noticeable, because she felt there was always something at the edge of her vision, symbols or patterns she couldn't hope to comprehend. She arrived on 12 Opal 279, at 56 years old, first greeted by Aikyl Byrne, who handed her pufferfish before having her resort to the consumption of raw fish. Ever since her arrival she suffered from nightmares. These were related to her growing magical abilities, although the causal relationship still remains unclear. These nightmares lead to her avoiding sleep, even growing fearful of it. She also grew fearful of seeing magical symbols, something she thought of as hallucinations at first. She found solace with Ilalire Cedi and [https://broken-worlds.fandom.com/wiki/Arion_the_Walker Arion the Walker], which found common ground in seeing too much (the former) or being plagued by nightmares (the latter) and tried to help her learn magic. She grew a prefference towards the latter, due to her less orthodox and more personalised form of teaching. She agitated the events between Markryn Tarak and Arion, by telling Tarak that Ilalire and Arion might have a thing for eachother. This sparked the complicated relationship between them, that culminated in a series of disagreements based on the similarities between certain monstrosities from Tarak's homeworld and races from Liba Riveni. Just when things were cooling off, Eluyemi informed him of the ritualistic cannibalism that many elves practiced, leading to the fight ending in Tarak's self-exile from Liba Riveni, where he claimed he would leave to "find a worthy death." He later died, trying to destroy the worldspine. Not long thereafter, a meeting was convened with Mira and [https://broken-worlds.fandom.com/wiki/Thilo_Foraemir Thilo Foreamir] about the government of Liba Riveni, which was now mostly shouldered upon Arion. It was here Eluyemi blocked Thilo from becoming the Forest Warden, which lead to Erik Logasnev's ascent. Not long thereafter, Arion died. She seemed to her to shoulder such a large burden that Eluyemi did not attend the funeral out of disbelief. In the following year, Eluyemi Eriiti got her Spirit Scepter, a magical artefact that would turn any undead, from Thilo, who had a crush on her. She would also acquire lodging within Rakust Dosim, in Nisria Hammerfist's Basement, in part due to their shared friendship with Warden Valona. She took part in the ritual of First Felsite, one of the largest rituals to take place in the world. It had many people in the heart of Kingsgrave Keep sacrifice many significant items and two their lives. She, Cedi and Ahmilahk (who had pushed for the whole thing) guided the ritual that would bring back King Obsidianbeard and spawn the Seed of Humanity, both without her direct intent. It also saw her fighting for one of the first times, although the fighting was mostly constrained to her using the Scepter to put the dead to rest. Later that same day, a Goblin attack resulted in the death of Cedi and the golemisation of Nisria Hammerfist. Cedi had told her before how he desired to be bound into the world even after death, so she helped Ahmilahk in making Cedi's body into a phylactry. Cedi's remains would later see use as Ahmilahk's staff. This would also lead to Eluyemi taking over Cedi's fortress, in which she had slept untill now. This opened up a room in the fortress, which would later be filled by Yujin, untill her banishment. Due to increasing desperation with her nightmares, she sought out Ahmilahk's help. On 14 Malachite 281 this lead, once again, to a large ritual involving many people, including Robyn Lonier, Gorog Ullek and assorted other apprentices of Ahmilahk. They entered her dream where they found some kind of Entity which they pulled out, after it had stopped her heart. They brought her back to life, although the ritual had many lasting consequences. Afterwards, Eluyemi Eriiti would experience every waking moment as though it was dreamlike, while never truly experiencing sleep again. Most visibly, however, the sigil planted on her face during the ritual would never again leave her body or soul. In the following months, Eluyemi Eriiti would focus more time on herding, which eventually lead to her being granted official land ownership. She would also become friends with Harold, with whom she frequently fought undead and from whom she acquired her horse, Hasera. It was in these months she observed Milaris' death, which saw his body completely destroyed and serve as a catalyst to the growing void infestation at Doren Rorung Geshud. It was also around this time that Yujin, then banished to Rakust Dosim, would have her deliver a fruitbasket to Naminari Valona 'as an apology, which allegedly contained opium. This greatly soured the relations between Naminari, Eluyemi and Yujin. She would later meet Nisria Hammerfist while she stood on the edge of the world on 16 Timber 281. Nisria explained the reasoning behind her suicide and had already handed out or dropped off most of her belongings. Eluyemi watched her jump into the void. She hoped she could go to the 'Mokshv, but said she would've done it even if she couldn't. In her will, she left her house in Rakust Dosim to her. This lead to her being involved enough in their politics to witness King Obsidianbeard's push to end the unequal treaties with Liba Riveni, which culminated in a meeting between Liba Riveni, Rakust Dosim and the fledgeling Petrichor 'on 24 Moonstone 281. Because Petrichor and Liba Riveni would agree upon most issues, the King grew increasingly infuriated culminating in him attempting to destroy the Seed of Humanity, before being slain. She became friends with 'Icena Ipevi, although their friendship was complicated slightly by Icena being romantically involved with Thilo, whom Eluyemi had told she had no feelings for earlier. She also met and became close friends with Kaeylin Ashyber, who discussed with her the constant death that ran throughout the world and claimed she would learn everything there was to learn about mental help just to help Eluyemi, before dying shortly afterwards. It was during this time that Eluyemi would join the Ranger's Guild of Liba Riveni, because she wouldn't mind dying to protect others and felt she needed to become a better fighter in case things ever agitated further with Yujin. Later, however, Ahmilahk grew to become the more likely threat. During the Shalak Crisis she mainly helped gather information, linking many people in one way or another to the void, although few of these links bore fruit, in large part because many of these people would die soon after. She grew increasingly agitated, due to frustrations with the issues of the broken world and due to Ahmilahk telling her off every time she asked him to help with the dreaming issues she now suffered. She would be among those to flee from the world, aiding with the darkness and in the fight with the Toothles King, by glowing. To her luck, Icena, Civeri and Harold would all make it out alive, along with many others. Notably not among the group that fled the world was Ahmilahk, who still held unto Cedi's phylactry. Death While her heart stopped once, she is still alive. Skills and Belongings Eluyemi Eriiti is a powerful enchantress, although her power is limited by a lack of focus and precision. She has trouble achieving exact results, evidenced by the items she enchants but also by the ritual that brought humanity into the world. She learned how to enchant bodies, making herself quicker, others hardier or even producing a state of heightened awareness, with the side effect of producing a large amount of excess light. She has enough skill in tailoring to pursue it as a hobby, although both it and sculpting are crafts she has grown exceedingly rusty in. Even before arriving in the world she was a skilled climber, but she has shown increasingly great difficulties with maintaing balance or landing correctly due to sleep deprivation. She had the largest amount of officially recognised land of any person in the world, owning Cedi's tower and the surrounding lands as herding grounds. She learned how to breed cows out of necessity and later expanded into herding sheep as well. She also owned a house in Rakust Dosim, which miraculously survived the Shalak Crisis. She is also owed a great amount of favours, few of which will ever saw the chance to be turned in. Lastly, she has some skill in fighting, mostly bowmanship, although she has some training in using a sword. She preffers fighting undead, however, due to the only artefact in her possesion, the Spirit Scepter. It is a quartz staff with golden engravings of laughing elves and mead. Its most notable feature are the many feathers that protrude from it. It was crafted by Thilo during a fey mood and granted to her. It greatly damages any undead it touches, while having no effect on the living. It also hastens the user, allowing them to move much faster and helps attract fishes. She also uses it to focus her magic. Category:BW World 3 Category:Characters Category:BW World 3 Characters